


Humble Beginnings

by TricksterNag1to



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Don't Read This, I am so sorry, I wrote this when I was high 6 months ago, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Pre-Season/Series 04, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Self-Lubrication, Serious, Short, Smut, Unicorn!Twilight, clopfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a warm evening in the normal Ponyville cottage and Twilight Sparkle, a young unicorn was getting ready for some evening reading fun when she had one of ‘those’ kind of urges.</p><p>So naturally, she had to fix those urges. But with whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesus/gifts), [Because I need him](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Because+I+need+him).



It was a warm evening in the normal Ponyville cottage and Twilight Sparkle, a young unicorn was getting ready for some evening reading fun when she had one of ‘those’ kind of urges. Spike the Dragon- Her assistant was away once again on royal canterlot business and couldn’t help her. Casually the librarian looked to her roommate’s dog bed and saw it- Spike’s prized scalene triangle.

“Ah~ The scalene triangle” the mare cooed, staring at it intensely. It was sleek, big and perfect for this kind of moment as well. Slowly, Twilight used her magenta aura to bring the triangle over to her. A small puddle of moisture began to accumulate between her legs with overcoming anticipation to put the triangle inside her.

“Sweet Celestia you look amazing..” the violet mare muttered to herself before lazily flopping onto her back and slowly rubbing the triangle against her entrance only to tease herself. “Oh lord you feel even better..” she cooed, increasing her speed a more only to get the true scalene triangle experience.

After a few minutes of some furious rubbing Twilight finally put the tip of the triangle inside of herself, a small smirk on her face as she changed positions so she could properly top the innocent shape. “Yes…” she moaned, slowly growing with anticipation as she moved her delicate looking lavender hips over the triangle with a small clap.

“Oh Son of Celestia that felt amazing…” the unicorn thought, now increasing her speed until she was anxiously humping the shape to the point where her bed was shaking with it, her moans and squeals filling the library. Anypony around could hear it. “Ah~ The scalene triangle..” Twilight continued to moan, her juices escaping her body and dampening the scalene triangle.

“Aah!~” she squeaked, her body tightening, a horrifyingly great feeling taking over her body as she climaxed “The scalene triangle~” she finished, her lilac thighs covered in her own juices and a feeling of completion on her face. The librarian lazily took out the triangle, wiped it on her sheets before tossing it into her dragon companion dog bed.

That’s just what she needed.


End file.
